No One Said It Would Be Easy
by OnMyOwn1832
Summary: Francis Mulcahy had devoted his life to his faith in God. He had always thought that it would be enough - and it was enough. Until she came. Oneshot. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow M*A*S*H lovers!**

 **Here is my first attempt at a M*A*S*H fanfiction! I hope that you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, I have a sequel to this story, and, if enough people want, I'll post it!**

 **Very sadly, I do not own M*A*S*H, and am merely borrowing these characters for my story. I do, however, own this story. So, please leave it alone, and I will be happy!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **No One Said It Would Be Easy**

Father Francis Mulcahy knelt on his knees in his tent, praying fervently. While the sight of the priest praying might not have surprised an onlooker, the cause of his prayers certainly would have. Francis Mulcahy had devoted his life to his faith in God. He had been forced to give up any possibility or marriage, but he had always thought that his faith would be enough. And it was enough.

Until she came.

He had vowed his life to the church and the furtherment of God's kingdom on Earth. He had been willing to give up marriage. He occasionally wondered if he had made the right decision but, for the most part, he was content.

It had all changed when Nurse Mary Cooper had been transferred to the 4077th a few months prior. She was young and had just graduated from nursing school when she had signed up to come to Korea. She was very intelligent, and was the best nurse on staff, although she was far too humble to ever think so herself. In addition, she was a very devout Catholic. She was probably the most devout Christian in the camp, other than himself. She never missed a Sunday service, and would switch shifts to ensure that she was always at Sunday worship. She had a strong faith, and often would seek his guidance on different matters.

And, she was beautiful. Not in the stunning, flashy way that would cause men to chase her, but very pretty in her own way. That suited Francis Mulcahy just fine.

When Mary had first arrived, Father Mulcahy had admired her for her intelligence and her faith. At least, he told himself it was merely admiration.

Then, Hawkeye suddenly realized that Nurse Mary Cooper existed. And he pursued her like Father Mulcahy had never seen him pursue any other nurse. He was constantly asking her over to the Swamp or to the Mess Tent or the Officers' Club. One night, Mary had gone to the priest to ask for guidance. She admitted that she enjoyed being around Hawkeye, and that she liked him, but that he had made some lifestyle choices which should could never agree with. As she confessed all of this to him, and asked him what to do, Father Mulcahy finally realized that he was in love with the nurse. His distress over this realization rendered him speechless for a moment. She asked him for guidance, and all he was able to say was that he would pray for her and for God to guide her in making a decision.

And now, here he was, praying for God to show him what to do. He had never felt so lost before in all of his life. As he concluded his prayer, he heard the sound of Mary's laugh. Getting up, he peered out the window on his door, just in time to see Mary and Hawkeye walking past.

Francis backed away from the door and sat on his cot, laying his head in his hands. No one said that being a Catholic priest was going to be easy. He had expected it to be difficult.

But no one said it would be this hard.

* * *

The first time Mary Cooper met Father Mulcahy, she had liked him – his gentle yet awkward mannerisms, his ready smile, his sense of humor.

But she had never expected to fall in love with him.

Mary knew right from the start that she liked the priest more than was proper. Yet, the more she tried to convince herself that she should not love him, the more she found herself falling in love. It terrified her, because she knew that it could never work out between them. She tried to distract herself with her work, but all she thought of was him. She tried talking to him in confession to see him more as her priest, but found that she loved him all the more for his faith.

She had prayed more in the two months since she had realized that she was in love with Francis Mulcahy than she had in the last year. Every other breath was a prayer for these feelings to stop. She prayed desperately for a miracle, or for some divine intervention. Instead, her feelings only continued to grow.

And then, suddenly, Hawkeye Pierce had realized that she was alive.

Mary liked his jokes and sarcasm. She liked how he could always find something to joke about, and how beneath his care-free, indifferent façade, he truly cared about every person in camp. And yet, despite these qualities, she could not bring herself to like Hawkeye as anything more than a friend. He drank to excess. She only drank wine during communion and did not support drinking. Of course, there was also the matter of his womanizing. She did not want a man like that. But, she had prayed for a little help. Maybe this was the intervention she had prayed for. She needed guidance. Mary sighed, realizing that there was only one man who she could go to for that.

So, she told the priest everything – or, as much as she could. She had to rewrite a few things to hide her real feelings from him.

All the guidance he offered was prayer.

She didn't know what made her do it, but the next time Hawkeye asked her over to the Officers' Club, she said yes. She had an enjoyable evening but, try as she might, her thoughts kept going back to a certain gentle chaplain.

That night, Mary stood outside of her tent, looking up at the stars, wondering why she had to be in love with a man who could never be free to love her back.

No one said that it would be easy, she mused, as she saw Father Mulcahy enter his tent.

But no one said it would be this hard, either.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Do you want part two? Please review!**

 **OnMyOwn1832**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of this story! Thank you all for waiting _soooo_ long for this! Originally, this was going to be a two part story, but it's going to take three chapters now to finish this off. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, and a special shout-out to all of you who left such lovely reviews. They made my day!**

 **Of course, I do not own MASH and its characters, but I do own Mary Cooper and this little story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **No One Said it Would Be Easy: Chapter Two**

Mary Cooper decided that she had spent too many nights fighting with herself – and God – about her feelings for Father Mulcahy. She was more convinced now than ever that she was in love with the camp chaplain, one of the few men in camp who was completely and permanently out of reach. Despite trying to maintain her professionalism and conceal her feelings, Mary found that each day became more of a trial. She was so desperate, she had almost considered telling him of her love.

Almost.

That brought her to where she was now, shoulders squared as she knocked on Major Margaret Houlihan's door. The forms in her hands had been carefully filled out and triple-checked. She took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

Margaret appeared in the doorway, surprised to see Mary standing before her. "Lieutenant Cooper."

"Hello, Major. Do you have a minute?"

Margaret nodded, opening the door a little wider. "Come in." Margaret settled herself at her desk, and Mary sat down. "What do you need to discuss, Cooper?"

Taking a deep breath, Mary presented her papers and quietly said, "Major, I would like to request a transfer."

Margaret felt her jaw drop. "I beg your pardon?"

"I am requesting a transfer."

"Why on earth are you requesting a transfer?"

"I feel that there are certain…distractions here, which are keeping me from performing to the utmost of my capabilities and diverting my attention from the reason I came here in the first place."

Margaret was clearly skeptical. "Well, this certainly comes as a surprise, Cooper. I haven't seen anything lately that would lead me to think the same."

"I think that I might be better suited at another MASH unit, ma'am."

"Well, I appreciate that but, for the time being, I see no reason why you should move. Your work is as good as it's ever been, and you're one of my best nurses. It will take a lot before I let you go, Cooper, but don't take that to your head."

Mary bit her lip. "Thank you, Major, but I really think that-"

"What is this distraction?"

Mary averted her gaze. "I'd rather not say, ma'am."

Margaret sighed in frustration. "If you're expecting me to recommend this transfer to Colonel Potter, you're going to have to provide me with a convincing reason," she challenged.

In a quiet voice, the nurse replied, "I can't stay here with him."

Against her will, Margaret felt her countenance soften. "Captain Pierce has caused quite a few broken hearts among the nurses, Cooper. You're not the first."

Mary's brow furrowed with confusion. "Oh, no, ma'am. I'm not speaking of Captain Pierce."

"But I thought that your relationship with him just ended?"

"It did. I ended it, ma'am. I'm ashamed to admit that I only went out with Captain Pierce in the hopes of having a distraction."

"Then who is it you cannot stay here with?"

Mary's face conveyed the agony she felt at having to reveal her secret. As she opened her mouth to respond, the two women heard someone call, "Good day, Father!" The expression on Mary's face told Margaret all she needed to know, and Margaret's eyes widened as she asked, "Father Mulcahy?"

Mary nodded, feeling thoroughly ashamed.

"Oh my."

"I really have tried to make things work here, Major," Mary defended. "For months I've been trying to get over these stupid feelings, but I just can't. I want to serve my country, and that's what I want my attention to be on – not my own heartache. I believe that getting away from here will help me focus on why I came to Korea in the first place."

Leaning back in her chair, Margaret thought for a moment. Compassion was not a characteristic for which she was known, but she couldn't help but pity the poor girl standing in front of her. She was in love with a man she could not have. Being around him every day would only make it worse. Under any other circumstances, Margaret would have told the nurse to get over her feelings and get back to work. But she was used to dealing with nurses who were trying to get over a certain Captain, rather than their mild-mannered chaplain. Margaret surprised herself as she said, "I cannot make you any promises, but I will recommend a transfer."

Mary gasped. "What?"

"Mary, you have done everything I have ever asked of you and more. If anyone has earned a transfer, it's you. And…I know what it is like to have to face someone you love, but cannot have. You don't need to endure that pain."

"Major, I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about that, yet. Nothing happens until I talk to Colonel Potter."

With a sigh of relief, Mary said, "Thank you, Major."

Margaret smiled as the younger girl hurried out. Yes, she was sure she had done the right thing. Perhaps, over time, Mary would get over her love for Father Mulcahy, but Margaret had a feeling that she never would. And if that was the case, things would be hard enough for her without having to see him every day.

Chuckling, she whispered to herself, "Wait until Hawkeye finds out he was passed over for a priest."

* * *

Sherman Potter could barely overcome his shock as he read the forms and listened to Margaret. "I have to say, Major," he began, "Cooper is the last nurse I would have expected you to be recommending for a transfer."

"I'm surprised to be recommending it, myself."

"But you're not doing a very good job of convincing me. What personal reasons does she have for transferring? Is this about Pierce? Or is it because Winchester treats her like a child in the operating room? Because I can just have a talk with her about Charles."

Leaning forward in her seat, Margaret said, "I hardly believed it at first, but she's in love with Father Mulcahy."

Potter nearly fell out of his seat in shock. "She's what?"

"I know!"

"Is she really?"

"Yes, sir."

" _Really_?"

"Yes!"

Potter shook his head. "Well, well, well. I wondered why she'd suddenly been avoiding him lately – and why she was so interested in Hawkeye all of a sudden. But Father Mulcahy? Who would have thought?"

"Normally I would never let a nurse use an unhappy love affair as an excuse for a transfer, but…Colonel, you know I'm not religious, but I feel as though some higher power is telling me that this is the right thing to do."

"Well," began Potter, "I am religious, and I have the same feeling. I've always said to go with your instincts, so I'll have Klinger put this through."

Margaret smiled. "She'll be very glad, sir. And so will my conscience."

"If anyone asks, we'll say this is just a routine transfer – no request."

Margaret nodded, standing. "Thank you, sir."

Potter smiled. "Father Mulcahy? This is the second nurse we've had show interest in him. Maybe I need to have a talk with him."

* * *

Colonel Potter waited until the transfer officially came through before he told Father Mulcahy that he needed to speak with him.

Father Mulcahy stepped into Colonel Potter's office. "You wanted to see me, Colonel?"

Potter nodded, "Yes, Padre. Sit down. Well, it's protocol for me to inform you about transfers, correct?"

The chaplain nodded. "Yes, sir. Has the request for another doctor come through?"

"Not this time. We're actually transferring someone out."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Mary Cooper."

Father Mulcahy's eyes widened. He could hardly believe his ears. She was leaving? Leaving, to never return? Leaving _him_? "M-Mary Cooper, sir?"

Potter tried to conceal his smirk at Father Mulcahy's reaction. _So the feelings are mutual_ , he mused. "Yes."

"Why?" Father Mulcahy choked out.

Given the heartbroken expression on the young priest's face, Potter was tempted to tell him the real reason, but he knew that it wasn't his place. "It's just a routine transfer, Padre."

Father Mulcahy swallowed hard. "Right, of course, sir. Has Lieutenant Cooper been informed, yet?"

Potter nodded. "Major Houlihan told her this afternoon."

"Very well. Uh, I suppose I should…I should…confession! I need to get ready for confession." Flustered, he quickly got up. "Thank you for telling me, Colonel."

As Father Mulcahy left the office, Potter leaned back in his chair. A priest and a nurse? It sounded like a Hollywood movie.

* * *

Gazing around the Mess Tent, Father Mulcahy was unsure if he was disappointed or thrilled to find that the only free spot was beside Mary. He took a deep breath and approached her. "Room for one more, here?"

She nodded, sliding down the bench. "Of course, Father."

"So," he began awkwardly, trying to sound like his usual, chipper self. "I hear that you're being transferred?"

"Yes," she answered, hoping he wouldn't press her on the subject. "I leave for the 8063rd at the end of the week."

"Are you glad to be going?"

"Um…I suppose I am. I'm looking forward to the change. Of course, I'll miss everyone here, but it's for the best, I'm sure."

Father Mulcahy nodded. "Of course. Well, the Lord works in mysterious ways. This transfer must be part of His plan." He inwardly rolled his eyes at himself. She didn't need to hear him convincing himself that there was a reason she was leaving.

They ate quietly for a moment, and Mary began to panic inside. Was she doing the right thing? Was she just running away from her problems? Then, she remembered what Father Mulcahy had just said – it was God's plan that she leave. Leave _him_.

Abruptly standing, she said, "I'm sorry, Father, I just remembered I have to start my shift early. Please excuse me."

She hurried out before he could respond. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Saturday seemed like just another day to most in the 4077th, but to Francis Mulcahy, it was the day everything would change. He was annoyed that it was so sunny – how could one properly sulk and be miserable on such a beautiful day?

All too soon, he found himself standing out in the compound with Hawkeye, BJ, Margaret, and Colonel Potter. BJ and Hawkeye joked with Mary until her jeep arrived and then both bid her heartfelt goodbyes. Mary saluted both Margaret and Potter and then turned to Father Mulcahy.

"So…" she began. "Um…"

"Take care of yourself, Mary," he said quietly, giving her the best smile he could muster.

She nodded. "Thank you for everything, Father. I'll never forget you."

Their eyes met and they held their gaze a moment too long before they awkwardly shook hands and Mary hurried over to her jeep. Closing her eyes to fight back tears, Mary told herself that she had done the right thing – or at least, the necessary thing.

Meanwhile, Father Mulcahy retreated to his tent, not noticing the meaningful glance Margaret and Colonel Potter shared.

He supposed that he should have been glad about it. She was gone. No more distractions. No more nights spent in agony-filled prayer. But as Father Mulcahy closed the door to his tent, all he could feel was loss.

He flung himself down onto his cot, burying his head in his hands. He had never thought that being forbidden from marrying would be this hard. His heart ached as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he would never see her again.

* * *

 **Poor Father Mulcahy!**

 **But I'm not so cruel that I'm ending it there – expect the very last chapter within the week!**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **OnMyOwn1832**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so pleased that so many of you enjoyed the last update. As promised, here is the final chapter of the story. THANK YOU to everyone who left such kind and encouraging reviews, and a big thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this story. Thank you for your support!**

 **This chapter beings after Father Mulcahy has lost his hearing in the final episode, and everyone knows that the war will be over soon.**

 **Hope you enjoy the last chapter of...**

 **No One Said it Would Be Easy **

Colonel Potter looked down at his drink as he considered what BJ had just told him. Father Mulcahy had suffered substantial hearing loss. Colonel Potter shook his head, knowing full well that such an injury would undoubtedly end Father Mulcahy's career as a priest. Colonel Potter could only imagine the despair Father Mulcahy was feeling. But suddenly, an idea occurred to him. Maybe having to leave the priesthood would open a window of opportunity for the chaplain - a window which, until that point, had always remained firmly shut.

* * *

Francis Mulcahy stood in his tent, looking through the window in his door. How odd it was to see everything, but hear almost nothing. In the days since the attack, he had been struggling to come to terms with his new reality - one which was unlike anything he had ever faced before. His turmoil grew every time he wondered about the future. What future was there for a deaf priest?

Stepping towards his desk, Father Mulcahy wondered how this was part of God's plan. Without being able to hear, what purpose would his life have? It was too much to bear - especially paired with the scars his heart still held. Despite the fact that seven months had passed since _she_ had left, the wounds were as fresh as though it had been yesterday.

He turned around, startled to find that he was no longer alone. Colonel Potter had entered while he was lost in thought.

"Hello, Colonel," said Father Mulcahy, flustered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

The colonel nodded. "Quiet all right, Padre."

"Please sit, sir. What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to ask how you are for a change, Father."

"Oh...I'm all right, sir. Thank you."

Taking a seat, Potter said, "I'll get straight to the point. BJ told me about your hearing."

Father Mulcahy felt the anger rise within him. "He what? But he promised me that-"

"Now, his intentions were pure. He felt that you needed someone to talk to. I haven't told anyone else, and I don't plan to."

That calmed the priest somewhat, and he sat down on his cot, feeling more than a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean to lose my temper, sir. It's just...this changes everything."

"I understand."

"No, I don't see how you could understand. With my hearing damaged, I can't continue to be a priest. Ministry is not a one-way commitment. I must be able to preach _and_ listen. What good would I be to any church? Churches need leaders, not cripples."

"Father, all might not be lost."

"What's that?"

"All might not be lost," Potter said in a louder voice.

Standing, Father Mulcahy began to pace his tent. "But how? All I ever wanted to do was work in the church and help people understand their faith. I've struggled sometimes, to be sure, but the priesthood is my calling."

"Very true, but there is probably a reason for this."

"What reason? People need priests - they need spiritual guidance, Colonel."

Potter chose his next words carefully. "They do, Father. But maybe Mary Cooper needs you more."

Father Mulcahy froze, his eyes widening as he turned to Potter. "I don't think I heard that correctly."

"I'm sure the last thing you want to do is give up your calling, but maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. After all, you'd be free to get married, if you wanted."

"Colonel, what are you talking about?"

"You kept it well hidden, Padre, but I know that you were sweet on Mary."

Father Mulcahy panicked. "What are you talking about? Of course I wasn't...I'm not!"

Potter chuckled. "You seem to have forgotten that I was with you when you found out that she was being transferred."

Father Mulcahy sighed heavily, recalling that day and the utter anguish he had felt at the news that Mary was leaving. If he had let on even half of what he had been feeling, Colonel Potter would seen enough to know he had feelings for Mary. "Oh," he began quietly. "Well, what difference would it make? She just saw me as a friend. And even if she hadn't, what would I have to offer her? I can barely hear, and I have no work to return to."

Colonel Potter was thoughtful for a moment. Should he tell him? What if Mary had succeeded in moving on with her life? But, if there was one thing Sherman Potter had learned, it was that you needed to seize your opportunities. "Father, Mary's transfer wasn't routine. She requested it."

Father Mulcahy looked up. "She requested it? Why? Was it because of her and Hawkeye?"

"Well, Father, it was actually because of you. You see - and I'm only telling you this because I think that you should know, not because it's any of my business - she was in love with you."

Father Mulcahy's jaw practically hit the floor. " _She what_?"

Potter fought back a smile. "Do you need to sit down, Padre?"

Father Mulcahy nodded dumbly, sitting on the edge of his cot. "I...oh my. I couldn't have heard _that_ correctly."

Potter had to smile at that. "You did, Father. She loved you. And, if I was you, I'd make my first stop on the homefront Boston."

"Boston?"

"That's where she is."

"But Colonel...I...she…"

"Y'know, Padre, when I realised that I was in love with Mildred, I was scared silly. I didn't have much to offer her and, being a military man, I knew I could be called away any time. But, I couldn't live without her. The truth is, when you love someone enough, the problems never stay as big as they seem at first." Potter got up and started for the door, before he said, "No one said love or life would be easy, Father. The decision is up to you but I think that, with your hearing, the man upstairs is making his thoughts clear."

* * *

A month later, Francis Mulcahy stood outside a small white bungalow on a side street in Boston, Massachusetts. The paper with the address Colonel Potter had given him the day everyone left the 4077th was held firmly in his grasp, and he checked it to make sure he was at the right place.

He had arrived home two weeks earlier, determined to find her and try to win her heart. Or at least, find out if it was still his for the taking. The delay had only arisen because Colonel Potter had arranged for him to have surgery on his ears. The damage was far from reversed and he would require at least one more surgery, but at least Father Mulcahy's hearing was a little improved.

As for his days in the priesthood? Well, now that his hearing was beginning to improve, that decision all depended on Mary. During his recovery, he had considered what career path he would take. He considered whether he would simply change denominations, or whether a new career entirely was the solution. Either way, he felt sure as he walked up to Mary's door that his days as a Catholic priest were firmly behind him.

He knocked on the door, his heart quickening as he waited for her to answer. The door swung open and he held his breath. She didn't look up, but was looking at some papers she was holding.

"Madge, I told you that when you arrived you could just-" She looked up and the stack of papers fell to the ground. She was so surprised she could hardly think - surprised at both his presence and the intensity with which her feelings for him returned. Clearly she hadn't buried her feelings away as well as she thought she had. "Father Mulcahy." She was so taken aback by his surprise visit that she didn't know what else to say.

"Hello, Mary," he said gently.

"What are you doing in Boston?" She asked once she managed to find her voice.

"Well, I...I needed to speak to you about something."

"You mean, you came all the way to Boston just to talk to me?"

"It's important," he said, growing more nervous by the minute.

She smiled, propping the door open. "Please, come in."

* * *

It would be lovely to end with a fairytale happily-ever-after and say that their lives were perfect from that day forward, but that would be unrealistic. The years that followed were wonderful to be sure, but they also held many struggles. Their lives were far from simple. After all, no one said it would be easy.

But when Francis and Mary Mulcahy were together, things were never as hard, either.

* * *

 **And that's the end. I hope that you all enjoyed this story! If you feel so inclined, please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Also, if you have a chance, I would be honoured if you checked out my other MASH story - Christmas in Tokyo.**

 **Again, thank you all so much for your support. Have a very Merry Christmas!**

 **OnMyOwn1832**


End file.
